A thirst that can only be satisfied by your lips
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: "Toramaru, est-ce que tu m'en veux ?" Mais le jeunot continuait à se concentrer pleinement sur sa rancune de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de toute cette histoire d'Allemagne et d'études de médecine. Peut être que finalement Shuuya le considérait comme tous ces adultes, trop jeune pour parler de choses sérieuses … Il espérait juste que la tornade de feu ne le happe pas trop tôt.


_Le retour triomphant (ou pas) du kleptomane. Il faudrait que j'arrête de mettre des titres en anglais ...  
_

 _Je m'excuse platement si un "Axel" ou un "Austin" s'est échappé au milieu des noms japonais ..._

 _ **(blabla inutile de l'auteure)** Je traverse une sacré période Inazuma Eleven en ce moment, mais je n'ai jamais eu la foi de réécrire quoi que ce soit ... Comme c'est écris sur mon profil, le peu de reviews est un peu déprimant, et j'ai du mal à pondre des trucs, après la déception déjà de From Space, et de mon petit OS Kariya/Kirino que j'avais tellement à cœur ... Et puis PHMB a été le dernier coup de poignard. Mon petit réconfort est de voir que He's MINE garde de bonnes statistiques, et ça, c'est magique. Donc dans mon envie d'écrire des fanfic IE j'ai rassemblé tous les ships que je voulais faire (il y a du Darren x Hurley et du Jude x Caleb en cours, yay !), et Toramaru et Gouenji étaient dans mes préférés ... Je savais déjà qu'avec Gouenji on préfère beaucoup plus Endou, mais quand j'ai fouillé dans les fanfic j'ai été scotchée. Tellement scotchée que j'ai refais la recherche quatre fois. Il y a _ trois _fanfictions sur Toramaru et Gouenji, en tout et pour tout. Trois. Et je suis en ce moment même en train de refaire la recherche pour bien m'en assurer. Ça m'a attristée parce que j'ai un certain attachement à ce duo, étant donné que c'était sur eux que j'ai lu ma toute première fanfiction (et mon premier lemon ufuh). J'étais obligée d'écrire un truc, eh._

 _J'ai été complètement lancée, et un peu inspirée par le fanart du même nom que cette fanfiction, que j'ai trouvé sur tumblr (mais dans mes tentatives de remonter vers l'auteur orignal je suis tombée sur un compte supprimé)._

 _Donc voilà une fanfiction toute maladroite sur Shuuya et Toramaru. Il y a sûrement du OOC par moment, j'ai teeeeellement du mal à les gérer, moi qui suis habituée aux aliens … J'ai essayé d'insérer la fanfic dans l'anime aussi, mais par manque de connexion internet, je n'ai pu voir aucun épisode, et donc c'est sûrement raté …_

Disclaimers : rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut être les petits détours dans l'histoire originelle que j'ai emprunté - sans faire exprès parfoisHRUM.

* * *

Shuuya serra les dents à s'en faire grincer la mâchoire, et il se redressa avec un air décidé, ses yeux brillant d'une volonté féroce aussi sombre que la couleur de ses iris. Toramaru le vit se tourner vers lui, et lancer un « Encore. » qui lui retourna les tripes. Il adorait voir son modèle avec une telle rage, pour finir une technique spéciale. Ça suffisait à redonner un regain d'énergie à Toramaru, et oublier les heures qu'ils venaient de passer non-stop à taper dans le ballon. Ils s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois pour voir le Tiger Storm s'estomper avant les cages, et le ballon frappa la barre supérieure. Shuuya hurla de rage. « Encore ! » et Toramaru courut à sa position. Quelque chose commençait à monter en Shuuya qui ne lui plaisait pas, l'ombre d'un ultimatum oppressant … Mais le jeune adolescent aux cheveux bleus pastels se contenta de serrer les poings, et regarda le ballon de foot en attendant le signal de l'autre attaquant. Ses pensées divergeaient maintenant, le regard de Shuuya continuait de lui centrifuger les entrailles, et il se retournait les méninges pour comprendre ce qui clochait avec leur technique, la coordination, le timing, … Est-ce que c'était vraiment lui, le problème ? Avec son manque de vitesse ? Quand il lança l'attaque, faisant apparaître leur tigre de feu, Toramaru était bien décidé à créer leur « technique à 100 % ». La déception quand il vit le ballon rater les cages fut presque aussi forte que la douleur qui irradia le long de sa jambe une fois le pied posé par terre. Par réflexe il vacilla, cherchant à trouver appui sur l'autre jambe puis il se ravisa, se disant qu'il ne devait surtout pas montrer qu'il s'était fait mal, il ne devait même surtout ne pas s'être fait mal, ce n'était pas acceptable. Mais quand il posa à nouveau son pied à terre, la douleur revint, vive. Toramaru sentit un bras passer au niveau de sa poitrine, et une main se poser sur son épaule, et Shuuya lui demanda d'un air inquiet :

« Tu t'es fais mal ?

\- Non, répondit l'autre sur la défensive, c'est juste de la fatigue …

\- Pardon, je t'ai poussé trop loin. On doit se reposer. Viens, retournons au dortoir. »

Shuuya ne retira le bras qui enserrait le torse de Toramaru qu'à moitié, laissant sa main au niveau de ses côtes, et demanda à nouveau :

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher ? »

Toramaru fixa le sol en rougissant, gêné de devoir dire qu'il voulait plutôt juste son bras autour de lui. Shuuya ne réagit pas face au manque de réponse, et mit le bras de Toramaru autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment, le long de la rivière d'Inazuma, depuis le terrain de foot qui la bordait - où ils s'entraînaient tous les soirs, fuyant le bac de boue - avant que le jeune adolescent ne s'habitue à la douleur venant de son pied, et réussisse à marcher comme s'il n'avait pas mal. Il se débarrassa du bras de Shuuya avec une pointe de regret. Tout en marchant, les deux footballers appréciaient la nuit qui avait enveloppé les rues Toramaru s'étira longuement en lâchant une exclamation joyeuse, content que la journée se termine enfin.

« Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appréhender le match de demain ! »

Et il rigola. Mais Shuuya gardait une expression renfermée et dure. L'autre, déçu, le laissa alors marcher devant lui, pour se donner un répit en boitant, et lui faire des grimaces dans son dos à sa guise, marquant sa frustration.

« Arrête ça, Toramaru. »

Aïe. Le garçon aux yeux bleus sombres se renfrogna, surpris de remarquer à quel point Shuuya pouvait prévoir ses réactions. Les deux garçons arrivèrent alors à Raimon dans le plus grand des silences, et s'arrêtèrent devant les dortoirs. Shuuya lança un regard vers son partenaire, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rentrer dans le bâtiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hein ? Ah, je vais juste faire un tour dehors pour me rafraîchir, et boire un coup, l'entraînement m'a épuisé. »

Une brève lueur d'inquiétude brilla dans les yeux de Shuuya, avant qu'il ne rentre dans le dortoir en saluant Toramaru. Ce dernier resta debout devant la porte jusqu'au dernier moment, tout sourire, attendant que la lumière du hall s'éteigne, et que la silhouette de son ami ai disparu. Alors seulement, il s'effondra à terre en gémissant.

« Oh non, non, non, pas avant le match, pitié … » il baissa sa chaussette, et commença à délacer sa chaussure, pour trouver une cheville légèrement enflée. « Je vais me faire tuer par Gouenji… » commençait-il à appréhender d'une petite voix.

Assis par terre, le jeune attaquant évalua rapidement la situation. Petite entorse, il pouvait encore marcher dessus en se forçant, donc normalement le lendemain elle ne devrait pas trop lui faire mal s'il ne forçait pas d'ici là. Il pouvait demander des béquilles, ou une attelle - mais c'était hors de question. Tout ce qu'il ne serait pas capable de supporter, ce serait - juste avant le match - un entraînement aussi intensif que celui qu'il venait d'avoir, pour réussir le Tiger Storm. Il pinça les lèvres en l'envisageant, se levant, trébuchant, pour aller s'asseoir contre un muret en pierre. Il leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Ces derniers temps, en traînant avec Shuuya il avait l'impression de jouer avec une bombe, l'attaquant de feu était tellement tendu, et être bloqué avec cette technique ne l'aidait pas. Toramaru avait l'impression que sa rage avait décuplé pour ce match par rapport à tous les autres.

Il avait l'impression qu'il y jouait son avenir.

Le froid de la nuit tombante fit du bien à la cheville de Toramaru, et il finit par se lever, et rentrer.

* * *

Réussir le Tiger Storm était la meilleure chose pour Toramaru. Se dire qu'il arrivait enfin au niveau des capacités de Shuuya, que ce dernier allait mieux, et qu'ils avaient enfin une technique à eux. Eux deux, pas les autres, juste Shuuya et Toramaru. Le Tiger Storm. Le jeune footballer fut mille fois soulagé d'être assez heureux, d'avoir le cœur assez léger, pour fêter la réussite du match avec ses amis, et ne pas se laisser descendre par ce qu'il prenait pour une trahison. Shuuya qui devait partir en Allemagne, qui devait arrêter le foot.

Et il ne lui avait rien dis …

* * *

Toramaru avait mal à la poitrine, dans le bus qui les ramenait chez eux, il s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés dehors en prenant un air fatigué. Mais en réalité il n'était pas plus fatigué qu'il n'avait mal à la cheville. D'ailleurs, il remarquait maintenant qu'il ressentait d'autres douleurs plus fortes que celle de son entorse. Une douleur qui avait plus ou moins le goût de trahison – il ne savait trop pourquoi. Le jeunot aux cheveux bleus était buté sur les aveux de Shuuya, et sur le fait que Endou était déjà au courant. C'est vrai, et pourquoi lui n'était pas au courant ? Peut être que finalement il le considérait comme tous ces adultes, trop jeune pour parler de choses sérieuses …

Toramaru mâchait ses mauvaises pensées lorsqu'il se prit quelque chose sur le crâne. Il sursauta, se tourna pour s'insurger, mais trouva le coach, debout dans l'allée, la main encore tendue du lancer qu'il venait de faire.

« Mets ça. » Toramaru baissa les yeux vers le sachet de glaçons, sentit un frisson le parcourir, et hésita. « Tout de suite, rajouta le coach d'un ton sans appel, tu l'as laissée trop longtemps sans la soigner. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre, il retourna s'asseoir. Mais maintenant toutes les paires d'yeux de ses camarades étaient tournées vers lui. Quand Toramaru défit sa basket pour y placer le sachet, les questions commencèrent :

« Uaaah, tu t'es fais ça pendant le match ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? s'exclama Fuyuka.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller, Toramaru, demanda son capitaine.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une petite entorse, je me la suis faite pendant un entraînement, rien de grave. »

D'autres personnes se rebiffèrent alors : il avait fait le match avec sa blessure !? On le traita d'insensé, mais Toramaru ria, leur assurant que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé une seule fois, et il rajouta avec un clin d'œil que ça ne l'avait pas empêché de gagner le match. Pris dans son attitude taquine, il se tourna vers Shuuya, s'attendant à ce qu'il le rejoigne dans sa vantardise feinte, mais il se heurta violemment à un regard froid et accusateur. Toramaru revint vivement vers la route qui défilait dehors, remplit de sueurs froides. Il avait eu peur. Il avait eu peur, et maintenant il serrait les dents en attendant que la tempête de feu le happe, sûrement à la sortie du bus …

Au final la journée se termina sans avis d'orage, et une autre passa sans que Toramaru et Shuuya ne parlent une seule fois d'autre chose que du ballon qui était un peu dégonflé ou des repas qu'on leur servait. Peu à peu, l'attaquant aux cheveux bleus pastels oubliait qu'il s'était attiré les foudres de son compagnon en lui cachant sa blessure, pour se concentrer pleinement sur sa propre rancune de ne pas avoir été au courant avec toute cette histoire d'Allemagne et d'études de médecine.

Pour la reprise des entraînements, Toramaru avait été strictement consigné sur un banc, avec toute interdiction de bouger. Il s'occupait alors en moquant ses camarades, en leur lançant des encouragements, ou en les regardant simplement, le sourire aux lèvres. Endou venait souvent lui taper sur l'épaule quand il s'arrêtait boire un coup, et lui disait que demain il pourrait jouer à nouveau. Le coach reprit Toramaru qu'une seule fois, quand celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, avait tenté de courir après un ballon qui s'était perdu hors terrain. Après avoir été grondé, l'attaquant n'attendait plus que la fin de l'entraînement alors, assis sur son banc, menton dans le creux de la main, avec une mine boudeuse.

Mais alors qu'il attendait que la journée se termine avec impatience, quand les joueurs commencèrent à quitter le terrain, le coach ordonna la dernière chose que Toramaru avait envie qu'il ordonne :

« Gouenji. » l'attaquant de feu se tourna vers son coach, une serviette autour du cou qu'il utilisait à s'éponger le front, sourcils froncés, « Je veux que tu raccompagnes Toramaru dans sa chambre. Sois sûr qu'il ne fasse pas l'idiot avec son pied. »

Il lui tira alors la langue, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné. Mais le regard de Shuuya, qui était face à lui, le dissuada rapidement de toute autre tentative de moquerie. Toramaru déglutit. Ils allaient inexorablement se retrouver seuls à seuls, et le regard de l'attaquant semblait signifier aussi un « Toi, tu vas te faire bâcher … » sec, avec un ton taquin, et rancunier. Après avoir acquiescé, Shuuya finit rapidement de s'essuyer le visage, rangea trois ballons avec les filles, et finit – trop – rapidement par s'avancer vers le jeune footballer.

« On y va ? »

Toramaru ne répondit rien, la mine toujours boudeuse. Il se leva et commença à marcher sans sourciller, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus mal, et qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Il monta les marches vers le dortoir, Shuuya à ses talons, qui regardait toujours le terrain en faisant des signes aux autres.

« Le coach en fait trop, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou.

\- Il t'aurait laissé tranquille, répondit immédiatement Shuuya qui s'était tourné en entendant l'autre parler si sèchement, si tu lui avais dis en face que tu t'étais blessé.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure. » ils commencèrent à rentrer dans le bâtiment.

« Une petite blessure peut être grave si elle n'est pas soignée tout de suite.

\- Désolé, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça … »

Toramaru serrait les poings. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas s'entendre dire qu'il avait tord, mais de s'entendre dire des absurdités juste pour conserver une stupide fierté face à une personne à qui il tenait. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers, le regard fixé devant lui. Merde, il avait touché un point sensible. « Une personne à qui il tenait », voilà le problème. Malgré son caractère jovial, ouvert, et habitué à toujours faire passer les autres avant lui, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher cette envie tordante d'avoir l'autre juste pour lui à être le seul à tout connaître de lui, à être le seul au courant de ses problèmes, de ses joies, le seul … Shuuya monta au niveau de Toramaru dans les escaliers, et se pencha pour voir son visage.

« Ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Toramaru sursauta, comme s'il venait d'être tiré de force hors d'un autre monde. Il papillonna un moment des yeux.

« Non, désolé … »

Et il continua à monter les marches, sans un mot de plus.

« Toramaru, reprit Shuuya d'une voix fatiguée par l'attitude de l'autre, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Rien, je pensais à une connerie.

\- J'ai l'impression que depuis le match, tu ne me dis plus rien. »

Silence. Ils arrivèrent devant sa chambre.

« Bon, je suis arrivé sain et sauf jusqu'à ma chambre, c'était tout ce que demandait le coach, non ?

\- Toramaru. » le ton de Shuuya était plus froid.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il rentra dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, et alla s'asseoir comme une masse sur une chaise située juste à côté de l'entrée. Shuuya suivit le mouvement, fermant la porte derrière lui, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de la chambre, à côté de la fenêtre, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir pour faire rentrer de l'air frais.

« Oui ? finit par sortir Toramaru après avoir rassemblé tout son courage.

\- Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ou quoi ? »

Touché.

« Toramaru, j'ai compris, continua Shuuya, mais je ne vois pas pour quoi.

\- Rien d'important. » l'attaquant aux cheveux bleus avait un air obstiné.

Un lourd silence tomba alors violemment, et Toramaru jura que l'atmosphère environnante avait pris cinq ou dix bars de pression. Lentement, il releva les yeux, et tomba sur le regard froid, dur, et cassant de Shuuya. Il craqua :

« C'était ton histoire d'Allemagne ! »

Les sourcils de l'attaquant de feu se haussèrent.

« Tu ne m'avais rien dis !

\- Je n'ai rien dis à personne, Toramaru, tu n'allais pas être une exception …

\- Je sais ! s'exclama Austin d'une voix cassée, mais j'aurais espéré être un peu mieux considéré que tout les autres, après avoir supporté ton humeur destructrice toute une semaine !

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dis à propos de ta cheville ?

\- Je ne l'ai dis à personne, tu n'allais pas être une exception. »

Shuuya soupira devant l'air buté de son ami/, et Toramaru fut soudainement très heureux que les choses aillent mieux pour lui, et qu'il ne fasse que soupirer il devait mettre sa patience à bout de nerf. Mais, venu de nul part, un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'attaquant de feu. L'autre ne dit plus rien.

« Tu es possessif, ou bien ? »

Toramaru rougit de la tête aux pieds, et son regard s'enfuit contre le mur, apeuré qu'il ne le trahisse. Il commença à entortiller ses mains en cherchant une excuse, ouvrant et fermant la bouche, sans rien trouver d'intelligent à répliquer. Pendant un petit moment, le jeune footballer pensa à s'enfuir – comme Shuuya était au niveau de la fenêtre il ne passerait sûrement pas, mais peut être la porte …

« Je m'attendais tellement que tu m'en veuille plus pour le ballon que je t'ai envoyé … »

Toramaru ricana intérieurement. Oui, _ce_ ballon, ou alors l'instant, le choc qui commença à faire aimer au jeune footballer les yeux si sombres et si graves de son partenaire. Décidé à ne plus regarder Shuuya, il le vit seulement du coin de l'œil commencer à bouger. Il s'était levé.

« Tu t'en vas ? il commença à articuler consciencieusement pour ne pas bégayer, merci pour ton aide, désolé de t'avoir dé-

\- Toramaru. »

Le jeune garçon leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que Shuuya était très proche de lui. Sans rien comprendre, il sentit les mains de son aîné glisser sur son visage, pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Juste le temps de s'effleurer.

« Tu es plus important pour moi que tu ne le crois. Je ne voulais rien te dire pour ne pas te blesser. »

Mais en un clignement d'œil, l'attaquant de feu s'était déjà éloigné, et se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« À demain. »

Il ferma la porte en sortant, laissant Toramaru bouche bée, les yeux papillonnant, les bras pantelants, et ses pensées qui faisaient un capharnaüm dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer … » murmura-t-il finalement.

* * *

 _Oui, oui, j'avais prévu de finir le one shot de cette façon, au début ... Mais ça me lance bien sur une petite suite, de deux ou trois chapitres. Je pense que je serais_ très _sadique pour vous laisser finir sur ça ... Donnez-moi vos avis !_


End file.
